


When Two Worlds Collides

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: Clare Edwards and Bianca DeSousa have always ran in different circles but they form a friendship that will lead to something more.
Relationships: Bianca DeSousa/Clare Edwards, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be set in season 11B and is AU however some things will be canon.

Bianca was getting bored of watching Katie and Drew be all lovey dovey as the brunette would roll her eyes but left the cafeteria making her way into the halls but she had to be careful since the new rules and the uniforms came in and it felt like the students were being watched. She was near the memorial garden when she notices Clare Edwards, she knew it was her because she once took Clare up to the cabin in her junk of a car that summer but hadn't really seen her since so she stops and observe and wondered why a girl who had friends was sitting alone so she made her way out to check.

This was so different from Bianca she always kept to herself and was on the right track for once.

All Clare ever wanted was to have Alli back in her life. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Jake but she followed her heart instead of her head but she was now gonna find a way to get her friends back, she had Adam but he was busy with his radio thing with Dave. So she took her lunch in to the zen garden or the memorial garden as she was about to eat when she spotted a curly haired grade 12 girl who she knew was Bianca was walking up towards her at first she was confused in why because the girls never really hung in the same circles but she knew she dated Adam's older brother Drew and that she got a lift from the older teenager last summer.

"May I sit here?" Bianca, asks sweetly as she puts a hand on her waist. She never really showed that she was actually a sweet girl but she was still the tough girl but no one knew that she was actually a sweetheart.

Clare looked up from her sandwich looking up at Bianca and nodded slowly "Yeah, sure" Clare smiled and grew she could tell Bianca was being polite. "Would you like a bit of sandwich?" The blue eyed young teen asks with a sweet smile.

Bianca sat down on the stone bench next to Clare with her leg over the other. "Yes please" she answers with a warm smile as Clare hands her the other sandwich and takes a bite.

A few short minutes later after the two girls you wouldn't expect to be sitting together let alone interacting face each other as she finished their lunches but there was still 45 minutes left in the lunch period. "I was wondering why did I find you out here? I always see you with Bhandri?" Bianca was asking but didn't want to feel like she was over steeping.

"Alli and I fell out" Clare starts as she is looking down playing with the herms of her uniform khaki skirt but then looks into Bianca's dark eyes and soft look. "We fell out because of how I thought her problems were less important than mine even though I didn't mean that at all and I took Jake's side where in my head I knew Alli was right and it took me the rest of the summer to realise that".

Bianca listened to Clare and nodded in understanding "Sounds like a classic high school drama" Bianca jokes but Clare knew what Bianca meant. Bianca tucks a curl behind her ear "I think the best thing is when you are ready you and Alli need to talk things over because boys are not worth losing a friend over trust me".

Clare gave a smile "You are right but what if she doesn't want to".

"You have to have hope Edwards" Bianca says.

Clare looks at Bianca with a smile "I will and thank you".

"Anytime, Edwards" Bianca smiles warmly. She really needed a friend and so did Clare so the girls talked and laughed.

The day went slowly but finally it was the end of the day as Clare was taking out her bag as she stuffed her textbook in with homework, when she shut her locker she got a glimpse of Eli and Imogen she then felt a tap on her shoulder so she turns to see Bianca standing in front of her smiling "Bianca, thank goodness it's you" she grins.

"I was wondering let's go to the dot and I noticed that you were looking at the emo ex of yours and his sidekick so let blow this joint" Bianca, extended her arms as Clare wraps her arm linking arms with Bianca.

Bianca and Clare were now sitting in a booth at the dot sipping hot chocolate,laughing and giggling. "Wanna hear something? Edwards' ' Bianca smirks as she leans closer.

Clare looks at Bianca, Clare always found Bianca beautiful. "What?".

"Imogen can do so much better than your emo ex. You and her deserve better than him" The older teen admits.

"Thank you and you deserve so much more than anyone at Degrassi," Clare starts. "Don't worry Adam told me you apologise and he also told me about" she paused "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything".

"Don't apologise Clare and thank you. You really are the first person to say that". Bianca said but at that moment Katie and Drew had just walked in but only Clare noticed so she took some money out which made Bianca confused.

"Your ex and his girlfriend just came in I'm gonna get you out of here" Clare whispered as Bianca looked around and saw them "Shit" she mutters to herself as she turned back to Clare as they both got up and ran out fast.

Clare hoped in Bianca's orange car as Bianca put on her seatbelt. "Where should we go?" Clare asks.

"A special place but it's a surprise" Bianca starts up the engine as she starts driving as Clare had her seatbelt on now

Five minutes later Bianca and Clare parked at the ravine as she gets out "Welcome to the ravine" Bianca pretends to act like a posh butler.

"I actually been here before" Clare admits as she walks up to Bianca smiling.

Bianca was stunned and shocked "You have? What did saint Clarebear do?" Bianca teases, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't like that" Clare playfully sticks her tongue out. "It was when I was a niner. Me and Alli came here and she was dating a guy called Johnny" Clare explained.

"Ah now it makes sense" Bianca extended her hand as Clare took her hand as they walked side by side.


	2. She Keeps Me Warms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter both Bianca and Clare get to know each other a little more.
> 
> TW: / drug reference (just in case)

Bianca and Clare finally made it to a quiet area of the ravine where there was a fire pit in the middle with wooden benches around and looking over a small river. “This place is really beautiful”. Clare said out loud as she walked over to one of the seats watching Bianca. The older teen made her way over to Clare as the soft wind moved Bianca's long curls.

“Thanks Edwards. I found this place in grade nine when things were a lot more tougher”, the older girl spoke as she never usually speaks about her past, not to anyone and even Drew only knew bits and pieces. “Clare can I tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone”.

“Of course and I keep whatever you say to the grave. I promise” Clare softy spoke she could tell it was serious as she turned to face Bianca as she made sure she could hear.

Bianca swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a deep breath. “I always felt alone and I have trust issues. When I was small my dad left and ended up in jail because of drugs and my mum in jail for drug abuse, which is why I lived why my aunt even though she is neglectful” Bianca, starts tearing up since this was the first time she really opened up to anyone ever. Clare looks at Bianca with symphony as she opens her arms out and pulls Bianca in for a hug. Clare could tell she was getting closer to Bianca.

Clare let go of the hug so she could look at Bianca's face "I'm so sorry sweetie and your aunt being neglectful that's lost because you are amazing" The blue eyed girl says as Bianca looks at Clare as a smile forms. It seemed like both of the girls understood each other.

Bianca felt loved, wanted and appreciated "Thank you, You the only person that listened. Bianca then placed one of her red painted nail tips and placed it on her chin. "I have an idea".

"What's the plan?" Clare asks, giving a smile.

"We should do something tomorrow after school since it will be Friday" the older teen suggests. Bianca knew she was getting closer to Clare and it scared her however she could tell Clare was gonna be in her life and usually she would push people away but this felt different somehow.

"I would love to! what were you thinking?" Clare exclaims. She usually goes home after school on Fridays but she felt happy when Bianca asked her to do something so she was excited to see what the pair were gonna do.

Bianca's face lit up as Clare agreed to do something and Clare was the first girl who wanted to hang out with her and not only Clare was the Christian girl who dated that emo boy who drove that hearse last year but something about the girl drew Bianca's attention towards the blue eyed 11th grader. "This week has been stressful so how about we go to a club but only if you want to and we can do something else if you want".

Clare looks at Bianca with a blushing smile "I would love to" She says with a genuine smile.

"Good cause we both need a good night out" Bianca smirks and then stood up extending her hands out so Clare could take it. "Come I gonna show you my home we have homework to do".

Clare took Bianca's hands standing up as they made their way to the car so they could drive to where Bianca lived.

A while later they parked outside of Bianca's house which was in a working class area of Toronto but still was close to Degrassi. Bianca got out of their car and walked up to her front door Clare following behind her.

After the girls walked in, "Sorry for the mess" Bianca, extended her hand, taking Clare's hand into the house.

Bianca's house wasn't the biggest but it was homey and the front door led to the living room. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, photos hung on the wall, the sofa was to the left. Bianca shuts the door behind her. "Sorry for the mess'' Bianca, says again while she was looking at Clare as she took her jacket off and threw on the arm of the sofa as Clare followed suit and the two girls made their way to the small hall reaching Bianca's room.

in Bianca's room it was quite small, the walls were simple but had posters of female rappers and a few dancers posters, the bed was low and small queen sized with plain wite sheets and a zebra print bed covers, on one side was a night stand, on top the night stand was a lamp, there was half eaten takeaway with the plastic fork still in the white container. And next to the night stand was a dresser which looks overflowing with clothes as pieces of clothes can be seen coming through the drawers. "Sorry about the mess'' Bianca, lightly jokes looking at Clare with a smile. 

"No, it's totally fine," Clare responds, taking a seat on the edge of Bianca's bed. Bianca followed suit sitting next to Clare but not too close but also not too far away however the long haired older teen faced Clare. 

"So Clare tell me more about yourself" Bianca asks with a sweet gentle smile. She was starting to feel closer to the blue eyed underclassman with the red polo. Speaking of red Clare looked amazing in red was Bianca's thought. Since earlier that day before interacting with Clare she didn't really have any "friends" female friends basically because the girls at Degrassi were either slut shaming her or ignoring her but when Clare started talking to her and hanging with her she felt some happiness in her life since Drew Torres but that's in the past before the gang and everything. 

"Well I have a sister Darcy but she's in Kenya'' Clare, looks down with sadness. She really missed Darcy even though they talk all the time on the phone, E-mails, video calls and letters but it wasn't the same. 

Bianca notices Clare and is concerned, "Clare? Is everything okay?" She gently takes Clare's hand and Clare let's her.

Clare looks up at Bianca and nods yes "Yeah I just really miss her that's all".

"Okay and I'm here if you want to talk but only if you want to" Bianca moves a little closer towards Clare as Clare smiles at her. "I have an idea! How about we do our homework and we can watch some trash on TV". 

Clare laughs lightly "I'd love that" her eyes were so bright and her cheeks as pink as a pink rose. 

Bianca giggles getting her textbook out and spreading it out on her bed with Clare doing the same as the two girls did their homeworks with each other helping each other as their friendship frew more stronger by the minute.


End file.
